Something New
by ZairaAlbereo
Summary: It's the morning after a full moon at Lupin Cottage. Remus is in the shower. Sirius hears strange noises. Stand alone one shot. R/S First time slash. Some hot & sweet boy-love!


A/N: This is all joggers fault! She kept going on about Sirius and Remus in the shower. Well, I aim to please... ;)

* * *

**Something New**

_by Zaira Albereo_

~*~

It was one of those foggy spring mornings. The rays of early sunlight still had difficulty to find their way through the ghostly vapour hanging over the wet fields stretching out behind Lupin Cottage, and yet there was already the promise of a beautiful day.

Watching the other early risers, a pair of blackbirds singing and chirping in the maple tree, Sirius leaned against the windowsill, savouring the languid tiredness in his limbs after a full moon night in the forest.

He froze, when he heard a groan coming from the bathroom. Remus had insisted on taking a shower before he'd lay down to rest a little bit, assuring Sirius that he was feeling fine. But last night must have been more straining on Remus' body than the werewolf had let on. Worriedly, Sirius sneaked out into the corridor, listening for any more sounds indicating that his friend was in pain.

There. There had been another moan. Why hadn't Remus said anything? That stubborn bastard always had to make a brave face. Another groan, and Sirius' hand stretched out to the doorknob anxiously.

''Sirius...''

It had been soft, but Sirius was sure he had heard his name. Immediately an image of Remus, bruised and collapsed in the shower, came to his mind, trying to call for him through the pain of broken ribs. He pulled the door open and stormed inside, ripping the shower curtain to the side to help his friend up from...

Remus had not collapsed.

In fact there was nothing about Remus that could be called collapsed at all.

Sirius blinked.

His ginger-haired friend stood under the spray of water, leaning against the tiles with his head thrown back and holding... stroking... oh.

In the blink of an eye that it took Remus to react, Sirius noted a lot of details. The rivulets of water running over Remus' pectorals, down his sides, over his hips and along his thighs. The pattern of scars, many silver, some red, forming a map like an invitation to explore. The sharp line of his throat, exposed, like a surrender. The long slender fingers... The fingers that were wrapping around what Sirius had to admit was a rather prominent erection.

Just a blink of an eye in which Remus had frozen in shock. Then his eyes shot open, took in his flabbergasted friend, and with a strangled cry he had turned around, presenting Sirius the back view of his pale and lean body.

There was a small thud when Remus let his forehead drop against the tiled wall.

''Sirius... I'm... what... can't you knock?''

Sirius was still too stunned to answer, all he could do was stare at Remus' firm globes, and the stream of water that ran down his spine and along his arse crack.

''I... I thought you were... injured...''

Remus turned his head, glaring over his shoulder at him.

''Well, as you can see, I'm not!'' he pressed out exasperatedly.

''But...'' Sirius swallowed, ''but you called my name!'' he complained, feeling strangely hurt when he should be glad that his friend was alright.

Remus eyes widened and he couldn't hide his face fast enough for Sirius to miss the deep blush in his cheeks.

''Why... ehm... oh...'' Sirius could feel his own cheeks heating up.

Remus whole body seemed to slump, his face hidden against the tiles.

''Padfoot... I'm... oh god... I'm so sorry... I...''

Whatever else, Sirius could never see his friend in pain. It was unacceptable. His hand reached out on its own accord, tentatively touching the glistening plane of Remus' back. Remus shuddered. A trembling sigh escaped from his throat.

''Siri... please... I...''

His whole body started to tremble when Sirius hand stroked down over his wet skin, still heated from the shower. So warm. There was an angry red mark just above his hip bone and Sirius hesitantly traced it with his finger tips.

Remus whimpered. ''Please... no... I can't...''

''Shhh...'' Sirius fingers trailed up Remus' spine, gently messaging his shoulder, the nape of his neck... He noticed the little ringlets Remus' wet hair was forming there, and he had the strange urge to press a kiss on that pale patch of skin just below. ''It's okay... Moony... it's okay...''

His hand glided up over Remus' neck, tentatively touching the wet ginger hair. Remus let out a sob.

''No, Moony...'' Sirius reached out to wrap his hand around Remus' far shoulder, pulling him against him, needing his friend to know that nothing, nothing ever could come between them. That he would always be loved, always be accepted.

Remus let his body fall limply against Sirius, pressing his face into his shoulder, mumbling, ''sorry, 'm sorry... I shouldn't... I... sorry...''

But Sirius wouldn't have Remus start with the apologies again. Grabbing his friend's head with both hands he forced Remus to look at him. The honey coloured eyes were wide and worried. Sirius let his thumb stroke along Remus' cheek bone. ''None of that, Moony.'' And then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to that cheekbone. Remus inhaled sharply.

''There's nothing to apologize for, Remus,'' Sirius said, pressing a kiss further down on Remus' cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. Remus' lips trembled. It was a split decision, and if asked, Sirius could not have given a reason why apart from that they had looked so inviting and soft and pink, he couldn't help but press his own lips to them, inhaling Remus' earthy scent.

Remus moaned against his mouth, and there were arms wrapping around his back, and Sirius went with the flow and wrapped his own arms around Remus' trembling body, letting his hands glide over all that naked skin of his friend's back and his sides and his arse. He had no clue what he was doing but it felt good and right and Sirius wasn't someone to question a good thing.

''Love you...'' Remus mumbled huskily, ''Love you so much...''

And Sirius knew he did, there was no questioning of their feelings, he just never had thought it would be like this, but then he had been known to be clueless on occasion. Pressing Remus' body back against the tiles of the shower, he explored his friend's mouth, tasting Remus, so new and so familiar, not so different from a woman's mouth, and yet completely different because it was Remus.

His friend's hands were tugging urgently at his shirt, and he lifted up his arms to let his friend drag the offending garment off, and then Remus' skin was pressing against his own. It was a whole new feeling, closer, more intimate than ever before, a bit scary too, but so damn hot. He had never known that Remus was so hot.

He kissed him again, hungrily, and Remus responded with equal fierceness, his fingers digging into Sirius' back, one hand gliding down to cup his arse, pressing him closer against his raging erection. It was only then that Sirius became aware that he was hard himself. He didn't question it. Of course he was hard. This was bloody amazing. Remus' lithe body under his hands, slippery from the water, his scent... His hands were gliding over Remus chest, soft skin and hard muscles, tracing the silver lines of his scars. Evidence of his vulnerability as much as his strength.

''You are so beautiful,'' Sirius whispered, and Remus chuckled. ''Hardly.''

Sirius looked up at his friend's flushed face and with a wicked smile bowed his head to trace the marks on Remus with his lips and tongue. ''I say you are...''

Sirius inhaled deeply against Remus' neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the pale skin, making Remus moan in pleasure, a sound that made Sirius' heart flutter. Letting his head fall back against the shower wall, Remus exposed his throat even more to Sirius' hungry but gentle mouth, and Sirius followed the invitation.

With one hand Remus was fumbling with his belt buckle, while the other one tangled in the softness of his Sirius' long black tresses, damp from the shower by now. Pulling him closer, Remus searched for his hot mouth again, rubbing his crotch against Sirius', causing him to groan in desperate need. They were both panting heavily now, touching, kissing, urgently and delirious. Sirius reached down to stroke Remus' thighs, squeeze his hip, press him harder against the wall, and then he let his his hand slide between his friend's parted legs, cupping his balls. Remus sucked in a sharp breath, and Sirius smiled against his open mouth, dragging his hand up and over Remus' hard flesh. Stroking. Squeezing.

Until Remus cried out, and erupted all over Sirius' hand. And before he could properly register that he had just brought off his best friend, Remus' hand had grabbed him firmly inside his jeans, and with one single stroke, Sirius had come inside his pants.

Shuddering, he collapsed against his friends body, burying his face in Remus neck.

''That... that was... what was that?'' Remus whispered, trying to catch his breath.

Sirius pulled his head up, and looked at his friend, studying Remus features as if he was seeing them for the first time.

''That was something new,'' he said, touching Remus' cheek tenderly.

~*~

The End

*

* * *

**My first S/R smut – please tell me what you think!**


End file.
